Raven's Secret Friend
by Raven A. Star
Summary: After Beast Boy asks Raven to retrieve something from the roof of the Tower, Raven finds an injured bird and decides to take care of it. Just how much trouble can a little bird be? [COMPLETED]
1. Part I

__

**Author's Note:  
****Ah, welcome to my newest fic. : ) Will contain some humor. This was inspired by a movie I watched, so, enjoy! I am now going to put the disclaimer in. Oo'**  
  
**-Raven A. Star**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Come on everybody! Go outside! I wanna show you something!" Beast Boy pushed everybody out the front door and closed it with him still inside. "Look for me at the roof!" The sound of rushing feet were heard.   
  
Raven stood on the ground with her arms crossed and stared up to the roof. "I don't see him. Maybe he fell while we weren't looking or…"  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I AM PROUD TO PRESENT THE BB AND RAE CIRCUS!" Beast Boy's voice came out through the megaphone on the roof.   
  
Raven raised an eyebrow and uncrossed her arms. "What is he talking about?"  
  
Beast Boy continued to speak as if he didn't hear her. "I shall attempt a feat that no one has dared do before! Jump from the Tower and have Raven safely catch me!"

Raven looked up and snorted. "The heck I am…"  
  
Getting ready, Beast Boy placed the megaphone onto the roof and did a few stretches. He then jumped off and began to fall, laughing as he did so.   
  
Raven only stood and watched as he continued to fall down towards her faster and faster. Starfire begins to grow worried. "Friend Raven, aren't you going to catch him?"  
  
Raven snorted under her hood. "No."  
  
Robin fiddled his fingers as he continued to fall. "Um, Raven…"  
  
Beast Boy was a few feet from the ground now. He waited for Raven to reach out and get him but instead continued to fall into the ground. There was a thud as he went a few feet into the ground, creating a Beast Boy outlined pit.   
  
Cyborg, Robin and Starfire looked in with Raven and looked at the squished in the dirt changeling. He poked his head out and glared at Raven.   
  
"Ow, Rae! You're supposed to catch me!"  
  
Raven smirked and turned her head up to the air. "I don't remember saying that I was ever in any circus."

Beast Boy stuck his foot out of the hole and it began to twitch. "Ow…my leg….my body…I'm in utter pain…"  
  
Raven snorted. "Well, I am not healing you."  
  
Starfire reached down and grabbed Beast Boy's foot and dragged him into the Tower. He cried in pain as she smiled to him innocently.   
  
"Do not worry Beast Boy, I will heal you with my Tamaranian medicines! They cure anything! But for some reason, the next day the creature is always still and never moves. I wonder why…"  
  
Beast Boy tried to turn to grab the ground. "Help….me…."  
  
Raven rolled her eyes under her hood and walked in after them. By the time she arrived, Starfire was already in the kitchen making the medicine she had told them about and was smiling and humming. Robin was sitting on the arm rest of the couch watching as Cyborg applied rubbing alcohol to the scraps and cuts on the changeling.   
  
Raven hovered in the air behind the couch and watched as Beast Boy twitched every now and then when the cotton ball touched a wound. His eyes watered and Raven couldn't help but feel sorry for him.   
  
A crack of thunder was heard suddenly from outdoors and Robin walked over to the window and looked out. Placing a gloved hand to his chin, he spoke his thoughts aloud. "Looks like a storm's gonna hit."  
  
Looking up, Beast Boy narrowed his eyes and stared into Raven's purple eyes. "Since you won't heal- OUCH- me, can you at least get my megaphone so it doesn't get ruined in the rain?"  
  
Rolling her eyes once again under the hood, Raven hovered and levitated herself through the floors of the Tower to the roof.   
  
When she got to the roof, she looked around to spot the megaphone very close to the edge. Walking over boredly, she bent over and picked it up only to get smacked in the face by something being blown in the wind. Wiping her face, she opened her eyes to find a little bird on the roof of the Tower laying still with it's eyes closed.   
  
Cautiously, Raven's hand glowed and the blackness trailed out of her finger and poked it. The bird's head flew up and looked at Raven helplessly. It climbed to its feet, and started to flap its wings but the left one suddenly stopped and the bird seemed to cry out in pain.   
  
Kneeling, Raven placed the megaphone on the roof and picked up the bird. Without pinching her with its beak, it allowed her to hold it. Raven inspected the wing that didn't move.   
  
'Seems like it broke its wing…on my face….' She was about to heal its wing when she realized that she had never tried it on an animal before and it could be dangerous. Not taking a chance, she made up her mind.

"I'm going to take care of this bird." The bird, which was actually a robin, looked at her and seemed to smile and say thank you. Picking up the megaphone, Raven walked to the stair way and walked down the stairs to her room.

Opening up her door, she walked in and placed the bird on her bed. "Stay here."

'Great, I'm talking to a bird.'   
  
She left the room and walked down the stairs to the living room. Walking over to the couch, she handed Beast Boy his megaphone. "There."   
  
He smiled. "Thank you Rae…now, can you do one more thing for me?"  
  
Raven crossed her arms and forced herself to not roll her eyes. "What?"  
  
"Give me a get well kiss."  
  
Raven's eyes widened and Cyborg doubled over in laughter. Robin turned and tried to hide a smirk (unsuccessful). Starfire heard and clasped her hands.   
  
"Oh Raven! Please do! If it would make Beast Boy well…"  
  
"If I kiss him, I'd probably blow him up. Sure, I'll do it."  
  
Beast Boy's eyes widened. "No!" Pause. "Err, never mind the kiss."  
  
Raven smirked and walked into the kitchen. 'Ha, plan backfired didn't it boy?' 

Raven froze when she saw the little robin hopping along the counter to the sink. Looking back, she saw Starfire still humming and mixing up her medicine. Raven lunged at the counter and grabbed the bird and hid it in her cloak.   
  
The loud tweets came through and Starfire looked over. "Raven, why is your cloak tweeting?"

Raven closed the beak to the bird with her fingers under her cloak. "Um, I don't know what you're talking about."   
  
The bird began to squirm making it harder for Raven to keep it quiet. Starfire only shrugged. "Perhaps it was my imagination."   
  
Raven opened up the cupboard and grabbed a small dish. She then opened the fridge door and grabbed a bottle of water and collected a few slices of bread. Raven quickly walked by Starfire and flew up to her room, and closed the door quickly and dropped all the items on her desk. She gently placed the bird onto the desk and scolded it.   
  
"Bad bird."   
  
'Great, I'm talking to birds again…'

She pulled out her chair and seated herself. She pulled open the drawer and pulled out her medical kit. "Let's take care of that wing, shall we?"


	2. Part II

**_Author's Note:  
_****_I am amazed at how much you guys liked this fic, 23 reviews and I only had one chapter up! Thank you so much. : ) _**

****

**_For those who wanted a little romance, sorry, not really gonna be any. Just Beast Boy being a little nosy. ; ) He's gonna act cute around her, but no romance. But, look out for some romance in my other fics that will be coming out soon. _**

****

**Instant Coffee: **No, this isn't the end. Much much MUCH more to come. Lots of humor and gags perhaps.

****

**_Thank you every for reviewing, and enjoy this next chapter. _**

****

**_-Raven A. Star_**

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

****

"NO STARFIRE! KEEP IT AWAY!"  
  
Beast Boy was about to make a mad dash to the door when he was grabbed by a robotic hand and shoved back onto the couch.  
  
"I thought you were in pain, Beast Boy""  
  
Beast Boy shook in terror as Starfire approached him with the bowl of the Tamaranian medicine. "You know, I just suddenly became well, so I gotta go now."  
  
Suddenly, a spoon filled with a substance containing chunks of red, blue, green and purple went into his mouth. He was about to spit it out when a hand clamped him lips shut and held his head up.  
  
"Beast Boy, you must swallow in order to heal."  
  
Beast Boy's eyes watered. He then clenched his eyes shut and a huge lump formed at his throat and went downwards showing that he swallowed. He opened his eyes and his expression was distorted from disgust and nausea.

Starfire released his lips and smiled. "There, now was that so hard, friend Beast Boy""  
  
Beast Boy stuck out his tongue and spat with his hand holding out his tongue and the other hand holding a sponge. He began to scrub his tongue and mumble as he did so.

"Ew! That wath tho dithguthting!"  
  
Cyborg chuckled at Beast Boy and shook his head. "Beast Boy, I worry about you sometimes."  
  
Raven walked into the room and was carrying a black bag. "Why worry" He's always been that way. Must've been dropped on his head or something when he was a baby."  
  
Starfire looked at Beast Boy and placed a finger to her mouth. "Is the dropping on the head as an infant bad for one""  
  
Cyborg shook his head. "Not for Beast Boy, cause he doesn't have a brain."  
  
Beast Boy turned and shot daggers at him. "Who asked you robo-butt!""  
  
That got him. Cyborg glowered and leaned inwards and a battle of the wits began between the tofu-lover and the meat-lover. Ignoring them, Raven walked past and walked out the front door and flew down to the city.

-----

"May I help you""

Raven looked over her shoulder and saw a lady with horn-rimmed glasses staring at her. Raven shook her head. "Nah, just doing some research."  
  
"On what may I ask""  
  
"Bird care."  
  
The lady nodded. "The computer is open for research, you can find a site on there and print off what you need. I have a few books laid out on the tables over there on pet care, maybe they can be of assistance."  
  
Raven nodded. "Thanks."  
  
She reached up and took a book off the shelf and looked through the pages. 'Nutrition', 'Knowing When Your Bird is Sick', 'Bird Safety', 'Caring for a Wild Bird'. She dropped the book into her bag. She reached up and grabbed another book with pictures on how to set up a good bed for birds that are injured. Dropping that one into her bag, she left the aisle and walked over to the front desk.

Raven reached into her cloaked and pulled out her library card. She then pulled out the two books. The librarian nodded and scanned them into the computer. She handed them back to Raven who quickly placed them into her bag.  
  
"Thanks."

However back at the Tower during Raven's absence…

The little birdie hopped out of Raven's room and down the hallway. It peeked around the corner and saw Starfire giggling as she walked down the hallway to her room. The bird 'walked' past the Tamaranian and hopped down the stairs as carefully as he could.  
  
The door to the living room was closed, and the bird stared up helplessly to the buttons that opened and closed it. He was about to start chirping when the door slid open and a person with a cape and boots walked past him. The bird scrambled past him and walked into a much larger room that had a bunch of furniture and a huge screen with moving objects on it.

The little bird, suddenly becoming very curious, began to waddle over to the object and noticed that there were two other creatures in the room. One was a huge person that looked like a quilt of metal and skin. The other had pointy ears.  
  
Ignoring them, the little bird decided to go straight to the object of moving things and figure out what it was.  
  
Just then Raven came into the Tower. "I'm back from the library." She froze when she saw the bird walking across the floor. The two boys looked over to her.

"Hey Rae, whatcha up to""  
  
Raven walked over to the area where the bird was and hid her hands behind her back. "Nothing really."  
  
Cyborg tilted his head. "Looks like you are, what's behind your back""  
  
Raven sweat-dropped nervously and picked up the bird with her powers and had him float over to the door.  
  
"Books."  
  
Beast Boy looked over to Cyborg. "Why would you be hiding books behind your back"" They both looked at each other, and then looked at Raven suspiciously only to find that she had already left the room with whatever she was hiding.  
  
Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "What do you think she was hiding""  
  
"Maybe she got magazines instead of the usual boring poetry and horror books she got."  
  
Beast Boy gasped. "What if she got addicted to the '_Women's World Magazine!__ The official magazine for women'!"  
  
"_Or _'Country Living'_!""  
  
They both gasped and made a mad dash to the door only to have it open and have Robin and Starfire walk out with Robin carrying a stack of '_Seventeen'_ magazines.

Starfire was grinning from ear to ear. "Friends! I have brought the book of leaflets with viewing pleasures, would you like to view them with me""  
  
Robin held up a copy. "Includes a section on video games."  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy instantly forgot about Raven and grabbed an issue and began to fight over it.  
  
-----

Raven slid into her room and quickly closed the door and switched on the light. She placed the bird on her bed and dumped the books onto the soft mattress beside the flying creature.  
  
"Next time, when I say stay in the room, I mean stay in the room."  
  
"Tweet!"  
  
Raven made a face and began to flip through the pages to catch up on her reading.

The bird waddled up to her and flapped its good wing to get her attention. She peeked over the book and sighed. Picking it up, she placed it on her lap and it stared at the pages as if reading along with her.


	3. Part III

****

_Author's Note:  
__Hello again. Sorry to keep you waiting for such a long time on this fic. Couldn't really think of anything to write for it due to the fact my uncle was injured. He was ran over by a car. oo;  
_

****

_Lady Alionae: __Raven left her door open because she was in a rush to get to the library you could say. =)  
_

_Anyway, on with the chapter. In this chappy someone finds out about the bird. Who, you won't know until you read. ;) Enjoy. And thank you everyone for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Also, I've gotten into a nice mood, so if there is a fic that you want me to read and review, let me know and you'll find my review there. : )  
_

_-Raven A. Star_

* * *

Beast Boy laid on his stomach on the floor in front of the couch as he flipped through a magazine. He and Cyborg had a battle over the issue, leaving him victorious and Cyborg pouting.

"Do you think one of us should check up on Rae? She's been acting weird lately since my fall."

Robin rolled his eyes under his mask. "Why don't you since you're so worried about her?"

Beast Boy looked up from the magazine with a look of horror on his face. "You're kidding right?" Suddenly that look of horror turned into a look of pure evil. "I could totally pull a gag on her right now!"

The changeling hopped to his feet leaving the magazine on the floor and ran to the stairway. Cyborg quickly grabbed the magazine and began flipping through the pages. "So, if we hear someone crying for mercy we DON'T help him?

Robin nodded. "Correct."

Starfire looked up from drawing faces all over a Starfire-wannabe. "So, for now on we are on this 'vacation' and not helping anyone anymore?"

"No, we're just not helping Beast Boy."

"Oh." Starfire shrugged and continued to draw mustaches all over the woman's face.  
  
-----

Raven jotted down the last of the notes on bird care and sighed. Leaning back, she reached forward and stretched her arms. She heard a slight tweet from the foot of her bed and glanced down to see the bird blinking at her.

She stretched her hand out and picked up the bird carefully and brought it back up to her. She smiled slightly and began to pet it, watching as it closed its eyes enjoying the attention.

Raven was just about to start talking to it when a thump came from outside her room. Then the moans of agony mumbled through the door.

"Oh... my leg...ow..."

Raven levitated the bird to the shoe box and quickly cleaned up everything to make sure no one would know. She then floated over to her door and opened it to see Beast Boy leaning his head on her door. He fell forwards and grinned innocently.

"Heh... fell... "

"Right, whatever. What are you doing?"

"I was going up to my room and I fell."

Raven rolled her eyes and then averted her attention past Beast Boy. She knew he was lying because his room was on a lower floor than hers. "You... oh never mind." She walked out of her room and helped the changeling to his feet. Beast Boy faked a string of painful moans and Raven nearly dropped him in surprise.

"Ow, I think I hit a nerve or something... "

"I can help you to your _room_."

"Too... painful... can't... make it... "

Raven knew where this was going. So she put on an expression of false pity. "Oh, dear, Beast Boy, you poor thing. Here, let me help you into _my_ room."

Beast Boy hid a grin of victory. 'Yes, she's falling for it.'

"Maybe some other day."

Raven turned him away from her room and closed it so he was left in the hallway alone. Beast Boy had on a look of shock.

"Man she's good."

Cyborg walked by and chuckled. "Trying the old pity-me-by-bringing-me-into-your-room trick again?"

Beast Boy glared and walked past him. "Not a word of this to anyone else."

Cyborg followed him down the stairs. "Um, BB, I think everyone in the city knows about that."

"Shut up."

Raven beamed when she fooled Beast Boy. He really thought that he had tricked her, but she knew what he was up to. He only tried that trick the other day.

The empath used her powers and pulled out all the items she hid and brought the bird back out into the open. The bird blinked several times and chirped happily.

Raven took the water bowl and opening her window, dumped the water out of it. She then filled the bowl up with fresh water from her water bottle.

The bird hopped to the bowl and began to drink it happily. Raven smiled at it, then picked up her notes and began to scan them.

"I'll got to go to the store some time, so maybe then I can get you what you really need." She took out a separate sheet of paper and began to make a shopping list.

The robin hopped away from the water bowl as soon as it finished drinking to its fill and stopped at the edge of the desk. With Raven not paying attention to it, the bird hopped off the desk and landed softly on the floor of her room.

Flapping its good wing, it made its way over to her window and looked up yearning to see the outdoors again. It let a soft tweet escape its beak.

The tweet made Raven look up. When she saw the bird gone from its spot, she began to panic. Getting up quickly, she looked around on her desk trying to find him. She was about to peek behind the desk when a cheep came again from across the room. She looked over and saw the bird looking up at the window.

Raven smiled and made her way over to the bird. She bent over and scooped it up in her hand. She was about to scold it when she heard a voice from behind her door.

"Hey Raven, we're about to start some training in the gym, would you like to go?" The door swished open and there in the doorway stood Robin.

****

_Author's Note:  
__How will Robin react? How will Raven react? And what will happen next? Stay tuned. =)_


	4. Part IV

**_Author's Note:  
_**_Let's see…unexpected ending to the last chapter, yes? No one suspected Robin in finding out did they?  
  
_

_  
**iluvstories****** No! Don't die! You must live to find out what happens next! Like in this update. =)  
  
_

_   
  
**Lady Alionae: **Actually, your guesses were right for the most part. I had intended for some of those things to occur. : )_

****

****

****

_Thank you everyone for reviewing. And remember, if there's a fic out there you want me to read give me a message. _

_-Raven A. Star_

_

* * *

_

Robin stood in the doorway to Raven's room and just stared. Raven stared right back at him, her eyes slightly larger than normal. The bird in her hand tilted its head one way, then tilted it the other, waiting for something to happen.

Robin blinked under the mask and made a tiny grunting noise in the back of his throat. "Um…Raven…do you realize you have a bird in your hand?"

Raven blinked once and looked down to the bird. She then shifted her gaze back to her leader. "Yeah." She spoke with slight annoyance hinting in her voice.

Robin turned his head away as if he were inspecting her room. "Oh, okay…"

Long pause.

Raven sighed and placed the bird on her desk. "I know it's killing you Robin, so just say it now."

"Say what?"

Raven turned around and faced him with a raised eyebrow. "You know what! Don't play dumb with me."

"Okay, okay. Where did you get the bird?"

Robin was suddenly enveloped in a black aura and was pulled into her room. The door swished closed behind him and he stared at her in a panicky sort of way. "Sit."

Robin quickly sat down on the floor and stared at Raven with bug eyes under the mask. "Okay, let me start from the beginning." Raven hovered over to Robin with the bird. Sitting down in front of the leader, she placed the bird into his hands.

"Okay, remember how Beast Boy asked me to go up and get his megaphone for him because it was going to start storming outside?" She received a nod. "Well, when I went up, this bird was blown into my face and fell onto the roof. It suffered a broken wing."

"Why didn't you heal it?"

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Let me finish before asking questions…"

Robin sweat-dropped. "Sorry."

"I didn't dare heal it because I've never healed an animal before. So, I decided to take it in and care for it until it was well enough and the wing healed properly. I did some research on bird care and made a list of the foods that I'll get for it.

That's why I haven't been out with you guys lately, I've been keeping this bird a secret."

Robin gently petted the bird's back. "Why didn't you tell us? We could've helped you."

Raven leaned back and watched as the robin ruffled its chest feathers. "Well, for one Beast Boy would try to feed it tofu, Cyborg would try to feed it meat, and Starfire would feed it…Starfire food, and then they could become too attached and then could even squeeze it too tight in a hug or something and-"

"Sounds like you're getting attached yourself."

The empath snorted. "Me? No way."

"Then why are you worried about it? I mean, come on, it's just a _bird_…"

"It's not just a bird!" Raven shot up to her feet. "It's a living creature that hasn't lived all the time it could! If I left it out there it could've died!"

Robin tilted his head with a grin. Raven smacked herself. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this bird. You do and you will suffer a painful punishment."

"I won't."

"Good," Raven turned.

Robin got to his feet and held out the bird to Raven. "You don't want to admit that you're becoming a softy, do you?"

"Robin, I suggest that you-"

"I take that back."

Raven smirked and took the bird. She floated over to her desk and placed it next to the bowl of water. Robin walked over and peeked over her shoulder at it.

"So, what's its name?"

Raven stared off into space. "I never gave it a name."

Robin looked exasperated. "Oh come now! You have to give it a name!"

Raven took a finger and began to stroke the robin's feathers gently. "But when something is given a name…you can become…attached…and then when it's time to let them go, you can't, because they've become more than just an animal, they've become a friend, a family member you could say."

Robin bit his tongue. He was about to speak again when a scratchy voice spoke over the intercom. "Come on Rob! We're waiting for you and Raven to begin practice!"

Robin walked over to the door and began to smack his head off it. "Darn it, I told Beast Boy not to play with the intercom! But…" He turned to Raven, "it wouldn't hurt if you gave it a name. Just think up something, instead of calling it 'it'."

Raven put on a mischievous grin. "How about I name it _Kcid_?"

Robin turned with his mask outline bulging along with his bug eyes. Raven couldn't help but chuckle. "Just kidding, I'll think up something."

With that, Robin turned and left her room, after bumping into her door forgetting that it was shut. He walked down the hallway holding his now tender nose and entered the gym room.

Starfire floated over to him. "Is friend Raven coming?"

"I think so…owy…"

Beast Boy grinned from ear to ear. "What? Did Raven smack your nose with the door?"

"No, I walked _into_ her door."

The three Titans in the room looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Good one Robin! Nice try hiding the fact she smacked you with a door!"

"Nice! I'll keep that one in my memory to use for future incidents!"

"Good joke, Robin! I am sure that Raven did not mean it!"

Raven walked in to find them all laughing. She looked at them suspiciously. "What is everyone laughing about?"

Beast Boy wiped his eyes that were tearing up from laughing so hard. "Robin said that he walked **_into_** your door, trying to hide the fact that you…HAHAHAHA!!!"

Raven narrowed her eyes. "That I what?"

"You smacked him **_with_** the door! HEEHEE!!"

Raven glared and placed her hands on her hips. "Now why would I hit him with my door?"

The three stopped laughing and stared at each other, then to Robin and Raven. "Yeah, why would she hit you with the door?"

Robin groaned. "I walked into the door, she didn't hit with **_it_**!"

Robin looked at Raven when he said it and emphasized the word noticeably. Raven narrowed her eyes and mouthed to him_. 'You promised!'_

__

Robin mouthed back. _'You said not to tell them about the **bird**, not about **it**.'_

__

'That dirty rotten double-crosser.' Raven walked over and pulled his hand away from his nose. "Let me see your nose."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna see if it's alright."

Reluctantly, Robin allowed Raven to look at his nose. Raven nodded and held up a glowing blue hand (used for healing). Thinking that she was going to heal it, Robin allowed his arms to droop to his sides calmly.

Big mistake.

Raven's hands turned back to normal and formed into fists. Her right fist flew forward and punched him right on the center of his already tender nose. A slight crack was heard and he flew backwards, stunned from her actions.

Robin sat up clutching his now turning deep red nose. "What did you do that for!?"

Raven's eyes flared up. "You promised!"

Robin's eyes teared up in pain. "I was only joking Rae, sheesh!"

"I don't like jokes, and I don't want to train with you TODAY." She turned and stomped out of the room leaving the three other Titans staring in shock at what had occurred.

Beast Boy first spoke with an eye narrowed. "What's going on around here?"

Robin got to his feet and tapped his nose a couple times. "I can't tell you. Ouch, that girl's got quite a punch."

Robin left the room mumbling something about 'She could make it in a junior boxing tournament.'

Beast Boy turned to the other two Titans. "See? What did I tell you? Raven's up to something and Rob knows. Time to take matters in our own hands…"

Cyborg rolled his human eye. "Maybe Robin said something that got her ticked. Who knows? She nearly socked you when we went into her mind, remember?"

Beast Boy sweat-dropped. "Oh yeah." 


	5. Part V

**_Author's Note:  
_**_This has to be my best reviewed story ever. 84 reviews and it's only 4 chapters long (now going on 5 mind you. XD). For those who were wondering why Raven said "Kcid", here's why: Remember the episode "Fractured"? Remember Larry's real name? Well, it was Robin's name, backwards. So I decided to have Raven tease Robin a little by mentioning Kcid, which is actually DICK backwards. : )_

__

**_Ryan Storch_**_: I mentioned what type of bird __it was in the first chapter. It was a Robin. =)_

__

**_The-Shapeshifting-Sweethe:_**_ NO! Don't let Barney get me! (Gets dragged away by the kids from Barney) NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!_

_**Lotus Cat:** Nope, no training for today. XD_

__

**_Lady Alionae: _**_You'll just have to read to find out if they do. ;)_

__

_Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to present to you, my grandmother!  
_**_mama/blaze_****__**_ Thank you so much for being there for me. I truly appreciate the support and the comments. : )_

_Enjoy this chapter! Lots of humor (from Beast Boy. XD) And also, submit a name for the bird. The name will be chosen at random by my grandmother, because I am now going to pretty much dedicate this story to her. :)_

__

_-Raven A. Star_

* * *

Raven stomped into her room and clenched her fists angrily as she pressed the button for the door to close.

"Close you miserable thing!" She cursed at it as it slowly sealed the opening. She stomped over to her desk and yanked out the chair. Plopping herself onto it, she groaned as she tugged at her hair.

"What the heck was I thinking!? I just punched my leader right on the nose!"

"Tweet."

Raven looked up to see the robin perched on the rim of the bowl staring at her cautiously. She reached forward and stroked its chest feathers.

"Why am I making such a big deal over a bird? Maybe I will get the others involved, Robin will blow the cover anyway after that punch I gave him…"

----- 

Beast Boy marched back and forth in front of the couch in the main room. He wasn't wearing just his usual attire; he was wearing combat boots, an army jacket and pants to match, and had on a solder's helmet. He also had black and green paint (which was hardly visible) smeared across his face, which was apparently an attempt to make him look…camouflage.

He scowled ferociously and stood straight. "Alright men! And machines. And aliens. "

Starfire tilted her head nervously. She too had been dressed up for the occasion. She wore combat boots like Beast Boy and wore almost the same thing as him, except she didn't have paint smeared all over her face.

"Our mission is to find out what Raven and Robin know, and to find that stuff secretly without being seen. That's why I am having you two wear camo, like me."

Cyborg had his arms crossed and glared angrily at Beast Boy. "Don't you think they won't notice three Titans walking around wearing army clothes and face paint?" Cyborg also wore army clothes, much larger and baggier than the other two. And his metallic half of his face was painted over with the paint.

Beast Boy scowled. "SHH! You'll blow our mission! Anyway, here's the plan." He pulled a chalkboard from out of nowhere and pointed at the scribbles with a stick. "Okay, Starfire, you will watch the main hallway, if you see either Robin or Raven coming give us the message over the walkie talkies."

Starfire nodded. "Okay." She took out her walkie talky and pressed the talk button on it to speak into it as a whisper. "Beast Boy, I have spotted one of the two suspects."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Not now Star!"

"What are you doing?"

Beast Boy jumped a mile out of his skin and turned to see Robin staring at him.

"Oh, hello Robin! How are you after that blow?"

Robin glared under the mask at the changeling. "I asked you a question first. What are you three doing?"

Beast Boy dashed over and grabbed Robin's ear and pulled it close to his face. "You didn't hear this from me, but…" he pulled away dragging Robin's ear with him. "Aliens are taking over the city and us three are going under cover as soldiers to stop it."

Starfire looked at Beast Boy like he was nuts. "But Beast Boy, I thought you said-"

Beast Boy ran over and placed a hand over her mouth. "Hehe…she's kinda confused at what's going on cause I haven't explained everything to her yet. So, why don't you run along and do something else?"

Robin rolled his eyes under his mask and walked away, not-believing Beast Boy's story one bit, but wasn't in the mood to argue.

Beast Boy turned and glared at Starfire. "What are you trying to do? Blow our cover!?"

Starfire sweat-dropped. "I am sorry Beast Boy; I thought you said that our mission was to discover what Robin and Raven are hiding in Raven's room…"

Beast Boy clenched his teeth. "That is our mission."

Starfire tilted her head in question. "Then why did you say that aliens were taking over the-"

"Forget it Starfire." Beast Boy turned around and grinned. "Before I forget…" He turned around and faced the two with an evil grin," We need to get codenames. I'll give them to you."

Cyborg frowned. "This is not good."

----- 

Robin rounded the corner in the hallway to his room only to run into Raven. She glared at him under the hood, but then softened her expression.

"Look, uh, about back in the gym…I'm sorry for-"

"No, I shouldn't have teased you like that."

Raven smiled faintly, but it was barely visible. "So, are we, okay with this now?"

"Yeah."

Robin rubbed the back of his head nervously. He then took a look around to make sure no one was listening and struck up a conversation on the bird.

"So, how is the bird?"

Raven pulled the bird out from under her cloak and held it out. "Pretty good, I was heading up to give it some fresh air. It needs it."

Robin grinned. "May I come with you?"

"Sure."

The two walked down the hallway to the stair well leading to the roof. Just as the door closed behind them, a certain green changeling appeared out of nowhere with a walkie talky in hand and looked around.

"It's all clear, initiate Operation: _S.N.E.A.K.Y.-T.I.T.A.N.S_."

**_Author's Note:  
_**_I already have the next chapter planned out, I just need some names for the birdy. X) Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
_

__

Oh yeah, S.N.E.A.K.Y.-T.I.T.A.N.S. stands for: 

_  
**S**illy _

**_N_**_incompoops _

**_E_**_villy _

**_A_**_bstracting _

**_K_**_nowledge_

**_Y_**_et _

**_T_**_rying _

**_I_**_diotically _

**_T_**_o _

**_A_**_void _

**_N_**_o _

**_S_**_eclusion_

_Would you believe it took me five minutes to come up with that? XD_

_-Raven A. Star_


	6. Part VI

**_Author's Note:  
_**_Thank you everyone for making this possible. I have reached the 100 reviews mark, and so far it's a short story! Thank you everyone so very much. _

__

_All the names submitted were gone through and my grandma made the choice. But the winner will not be announced until the next chapter! _

__

**_Ryan Storch:_**_ Thank you for the code names. ) _

__

**_Instant Coffee:_**_ Yes, my grandma likes Teen Titans. She watches the new episodes with me every Saturday. Well, almost every Saturday. If she misses one, I always show her the episode on tape. ) _

__

_Thank you everyone for the wonde__rful comments you made on my story, enjoy this update and you will not find out the birds name until next time. :) My grandma already knows, cause she's the one that chose it. XD_

__

_-Raven A. Star_

_

* * *

_

Shuffle. Shuffle.

A pair of bright green eyes appeared in the dark corner of the hallway. The sound of a belt clip clicking was heard, and then the timid sound of static filled the hallway. A whir and squeak was heard also, and then the static dimmed down. A feminine voice whisper softly into a small hand held device.

"I have received your message loud and clear Green Fighter. There is still no sign of the two suspects. Over."

A croak was heard over the device. "Thanks Shooting Star. Anything over where you are Tin-Man? Over."

In another part of the hallway, Cyborg stood in the shadows with the walkie talkie and groaned. 'This is so stupid, we are so going to die.' "Nope, nothing going on over here."

Long pause.

A vein twitched on the human side of Cyborg's head. "Over."

"Okay, let's proceed with _Operation: S.N.E.A.K.Y.-T.I.T.A.N.S.._ Over."

"Whatever, BB."

The sound of a gasp and a loud screech was heard on Cyborg's walkie talkie. "NEVER USE MY NAME! I AM GREEN FIGHTER! I AM NOT A BB! Over."

Cyborg's human eye was wide in surprise at the outburst. He just stared at the communicator, but then shrugged and opened up a nearby window. He held his arm to the full extent out the window with the communicator in his hand. He released the device and watched as it plummeted down below. Cyborg listened intently.

Splash.

Grinning victoriously, Cyborg closed the window and turned and headed to the living room. "Now that (that) is over with, I can play video games." He began to whistle as clap his hands clean of his duty.

-----

Meanwhile, Robin and Raven sat on the ledge of the roof with the bird. They were staring out at the water when they suddenly heard a splash. Peering over the edge, they stared into the water.

"What was that?"

Raven shrugged. "Dunno."

They shrugged it off and continued to enjoy the fresh air as the bird chirped a soft tune.

-----

A mischievous Cheshire cat grin appeared in the dark hallway. That grin belonged to none other than a changeling named "Beast Boy", also known as "Green Fighter".

He tip-toed across the hallway giggling madly as he carried a rectangular box in one hand and an extension cord in the other. He stopped and swung himself to the wall and looked both ways carefully. Placing the sneaky grin back onto his face, he kneeled down and hooked the box up to the cord.

Taking out the walkie talkie, he pressed the talk button. "Okay Shooting Star, plug it in. Over."

"Affirmative. Over"

On the far end of the hallway, Starfire held the other end of the extension cord and bent over. She shined a starbolt to see in the darkness better. She smiled as she found the outlet. Reaching forward, she placed the plug into the outlet. Suddenly, a spark shot out and shot up through her arm and sent her flying backwards.

She squeaked in surprise and sat up, her army helmet laying beside her and her hair standing on end with little bolts of static shooting from one strand to the next. She moaned as she tried to fix up the static mess.

-----

Beast Boy grinned as a small red button glowed on the box. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a cassette tape and chuckled. He pressed a button on the box and a small slot opened. He placed the cassette into it and grinned as he closed it with a click.

He pulled out the walkie talkie once again and stifled an evil laugh. "Alright, I'm going in. Wish me luck. Over."

"Good luck friend Beast- I mean Green Fighter. Over."

"Well what about you Tin-Man?"

No response.

Beast Boy shook the communicator and tried again. "Yo, Tin-Man, you there? Over?" He gasped. "The enemy must've got him! I'll dedicate this mission to you my fellow soldier!"

He pressed another button on the box and a sound of scratching was heard for a second. It then stopped, and the sound of an orchestra began to play.

_**Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun...**_

__

Beast Boy flopped onto all four as he crawled along the hallway to reach Raven's room as _Mission Impossible_ played from the boom-box. He pulled himself with his elbows and had a determined look on his face.

'I'll do this! I know I will! I'll get through with this! I'll save you Cyborg!'

-----

Raven and Robin paused as they heard the sound of music fill the Tower below. They looked at each other; perplexed as to why someone would be playing _Mission Impossible_ music downstairs…it was for sure it wasn't on any of the video games they owned.

Raven raised an eyebrow and picked up the bird. "I think it's time we headed back in to see what they are up to…"

Robin nodded as he got to his feet. "I agree."

Raven led the way to the door with Robin following her. She reached out and opened the door, which allowed sunlight to fill the stairwell and hallway.

-----

Starfire gasped and fumbled as she tried to regain a grip on the walkie talkie.

"Beast Boy! Er, I mean, Green Fighter! The suspects! Raven! Robin! They are coming! Hurry!"

Beast Boy continued to crawl towards the room. "Don't worry! I'm almost to the base!"

_**Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun...**_

"But Beast-Green Fighter! They are coming!"

"Keep them busy for me just for a little while longer Shooting Star!"

Starfire frowned as she placed the walkie talkie back into her pouch. "I will do so, for the sake of this mission." She got to her feet and straightened up her army helmet; she too with a bound and determined look on her face.

**_Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun..._**

-----

Raven stopped at the bottom of the stairs with the bird in her grasp. She turned her head and looked at Robin questioningly.

"Do you think it's safe to walk in there? The music is loud and-"

Robin snorted and walked past her. "What? Worried that someone may jump out and attack you-"

Suddenly, a tall figure leaped out of nowhere screaming. "HIIIIIIYAAAAAA!!!!" The loud feminine voice startled Robin, but he was slow to react.

**_Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun..._**

Starfire lurched at Robin and the two skidded across the floor, squeaking as they did so.

Raven stayed behind in the shadows with her eyes bugged out at the sudden attack.

"Stay right where you are villain!" Starfire growled. She paused, and blushed. "I am sorry to do this Robin, but I must do this in order to save our mission."

Robin's expression was that of confusion and shock. He blinked several times under the mask until he put two and two together. "Wait, you, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, you were…"

"Robin! Are you alright?"

Raven poked her head out in the doorway, careful to not step out though. Starfire turned and scowled.

"Do not come any closer!"

Raven narrowed her eyes and hissed. "You wanna run that by me again?"

Starfire rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Sorry, I am to distract you while Green Fighter…EEP!" She clamped a hand over her mouth and smiled underneath her hand.

Raven and Robin leaned in closer to Starfire as the Tamaranian shrunk back into the corner in alarm.

"Do you mind telling us what's going on Starfire?"

_**Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun...**_

**__**

_**Author's Note:**  
Well, that's it for this chapter. I will update ASAP. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

__

_-Raven A. Star_


	7. Part VII

**__**

Author's Note:  
Well, like all great fics, they have to come to an end. (Shifty eyes) But not in this chappy! This chappy you will be revealed the bird's name. Remember, this is my grandma's choice. : )

**   
  
Lady Alionae: **It is a boy, and my grandma has the name for it already. X)****

Instant Coffee: (high fives back) Thankies! And my grandma appreciates the compliments. : ) And yup, I record the shows. I have to! I'm addicted to them! XD

Anyway, here's an update. Enjoy. )

-Raven A. Star

* * *

Beast Boy's hand touched the metal door leading to Raven's room. He grinned and wiped a bead of sweat from his brow; smudging his face-paint as he did so.

He scrambled to his feet and leaned against the wall; taking a deep breath. The music still played in the background, which was a good sign for the most part.

He reached into his jacket's pocket and pulled out the walkie talkie.

"Shooting Star, I am there. Over."

No response.

"Shooting Star, you there? Answer me. Over."

No response.

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he stared off into space with a look of madness spreading his features. "I'm the only one left, Star's gone, Cy's gone. They're all gone…"

Suddenly, the music screeched and the sound of ribbon filling the boom boxes cassette holder reached his elf-like ear.

He freaked out and began to struggle with the key pad to Raven's room. "Come on! Let me in! I'm so close! Let me in!"

"Beast Boy, we are alright. Beast Boy, calm down."

A gentle hand placed itself on the changeling's shoulder. He jumped and turned to see the bright green eyes of Starfire.

"Star! You're alright! And so are you Cy!"

Robin popped out from behind the mechanical man and grinned. "Hello."

Beast Boy eeped and pulled out a small weapon that looked like a gun. "Don't make me use this!"

Robin shrieked and hid behind the robot. "Don't shoot!"

Cyborg rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "BB, put the toy away."

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed and the gun in his hand shook violently. "No, it's not a toy…and you can't fool me…you've been brainwashed and now you're all…"

Raven walked up with the extension cord and smacked Beast Boy on the back of the head with the plug. "Give me that."

Beast Boy aimed the gun at her and shot.

Raven stood and felt a cold stream of something wet hit her face. Robin's eyes under the mask widened. He then grinned and began to chuckle.

"It was a water gun!"

Cyborg growled. "Give it to her."

Beast Boy nodded. "Okay." He continued to squeeze the trigger and more water shot out of the barrel and hit Raven in the face.

Cyborg shook his head and pointed to Raven's hand. "No, give it to her, in her hand!"

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg confused, but did as he was told. He picked up her hand and shot water into her hand.

A vein on Cyborg's human side of his head twitched as his face reddened in annoyance. "No! Give the gun to HER!"

Beast Boy shrunk down and timidly handed a now wet in the face Raven the water gun. She glared at him, but her face softened.

"I know your plan, Beast Boy, and now your questions will be answered." She pulled her hand out from behind her cloak and held out the robin.

Beast Boy tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "What. Is. That?"

Starfire grinned and scooped the bird up in her hands. "This is Kcid! Is he not the cutest thing?" She nuzzled the bird and it pecked at her nose softly.

Beast Boy gaped and looked from Titan face to Titan face. "No…way…this is what the whole thing was about? You punched Robin because of a bird!???"

Raven blushed. "Well, I uh--"

"And you two avoided us because of this little bird!?"

It was now Robin's turn to blush. "Well--"

Beast Boy took the helmet off his head and chucked it at the ground whilst he pulled at his hair. "RAAAAAGH! BIRDS! NOSES! AGENTS! IT'S ALL TOO MUCH!"

"Tweet."

Beast Boy froze and his gaze averted to the little bird. Kcid seemed to grin at him as he flapped his good wing. Beast Boy smiled.

"Well he certainly is a little cutey, now isn't he?"

He leaned forwards and pulled his gloves off to pet the bird with a finger. "Aw…goochy goochy goochy…YEEEEEOOOOOOWW!!!!!"

Beast Boy yelped as Kcid clamped his beak firmly on Beast Boy's finger. Raven smirked as Beast Boy pulled his finger away and stuck it in his mouth.

"OW! VAT HURT!"

The bird seemed to grin from his actions, then turned back to the other Titans and chirped softly.

Raven took a finger and stroked the feathers gently. "Well, Kcid, just have to wait until you get better so we can let you go…"


	8. Part VIII

**__**

Author's Note:  
Well, welcome to the last and final chapter to "Raven's Secret Friend". Yes, I know. It's horrible, it's sad. Right? Nay. Because I still have "Comic Relief" folks! )

My grandma wants to be called "Mama" now. She says that calling her grandma makes her feel old. XD

**PunkBlackDragon: **That's right, the birdie's name is Kcid. XD

**StarryRavenFire: **Yes, Raven is sad, like you said. But no worries! : )

This is going to be my last chapter, so, I would like to give everyone a BIG thanks for reviewing/reading this fic. I really enjoyed writing it. D Thank you everyone for being there!

-Raven A. Star

* * *

Several weeks later…

"Come on Raven, you know you have to."

Raven held the bird closer to her chin as she held it in a hug. "No, not yet. It's too soon! What if the wing isn't healed properly?"

Cyborg frowned. "Already did the x-ray Rae, and you know that the wing is all healed up."

"What if he's not used to the outdoors?"

Beast Boy stepped in. "Instincts Raven, it still has instincts."

"But what if…um…"

Robin tipped his head. "What if what Raven?"

Raven hated to admit it, but she had grown an attachment to Kcid. The first day she saw him she knew she would be in trouble for caring for him. But the soft spot for animals in need had gotten the better for her, and now she's having a hard time letting the wild bird go.

Kcid flapped his wings excitedly and chirped. The empath eyes shifted to the bird and she smiled slightly.

"Alright, let's do it."

The five Titans plus one (the bird) got into the T-Car and headed down to the park, the best place they thought to release their friend.

A few minutes passed with chatter coming from everyone except Raven. She held the bird close, so scared to let him go.

Everything that had happened only occurred because of a certain changeling. If he hadn't forced them outside they wouldn't have him fall into the ground. If he hadn't fallen into the ground Raven wouldn't have had to go up to the roof to get the megaphone. If she hadn't gone up to get the megaphone, she wouldn't have been smacked in the face by Kcid. If that hadn't happened, she would still be leading a slightly duller life snapping witty comebacks to Beast Boy's jokes.

She turned her head to the changeling who was busy chatting up a storm with Cyborg about which video games were 'the bomb'. She smiled at him, but he never noticed. She wanted to thank him, some how. But, then again, he would be even more into her soft spot and use it as his advantage.

Raven turned away and stroked Kcid's feathers. It was going to be the last time she would ever be able to do this. Unless Beast Boy changed into a bird and allowed her to do so, but then that would still be using that as his advantage.

"We're here."

Raven snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the surroundings. Cyborg was right, they were at the park already. She slumped in her seat and tried to hide the bird along with herself.

Kcid tilted his feathered head and blinked several times. Once again, Raven smiled.

-----

Raven slid into her room and quickly closed the door and switched on the light. She placed the bird on her bed and dumped the books onto the soft mattress beside the flying creature.

"Next time, when I say stay in the room, I mean stay in the room."

"Tweet!"

Raven made a face and began to flip through the pages to catch up on her reading.

The bird waddled up to her and flapped its good wing to get her attention. She peeked over the book and sighed. Picking it up, she placed it on her lap and it stared at the pages as if reading along with her.

-----

"Come on, Raven. It's time."

Raven snapped out of her remembrance and opened the car door. The reluctantly climbed out and stepped away from the T-Car. The other Titans followed her out as they made their way over to the field.

-----

Robin stood in the doorway to Raven's room and just stared. Raven stared right back at him, her eyes slightly larger than normal. The bird in her hand tilted its head one way, then tilted it the other, waiting for something to happen.

Robin blinked under the mask and made a tiny grunting noise in the back of his throat. "Um…Raven…do you realize you have a bird in your hand?"

Raven blinked once and looked down to the bird. She then shifted her gaze back to her leader. "Yeah." She spoke with slight annoyance hinting in her voice.

Robin turned his head away as if he were inspecting her room. "Oh, okay…"

Long pause.

Raven sighed and placed the bird on her desk. "I know it's killing you Robin, so just say it now."

"Say what?"

Raven turned around and faced him with a raised eyebrow. "You know what! Don't play dumb with me."

"Okay, okay. Where did you get the bird?"

Robin was suddenly enveloped in a black aura and was pulled into her room. The door swished closed behind him and he stared at her in a panicky sort of way. "Sit."

Robin quickly sat down on the floor and stared at Raven with bug eyes under the mask. "Okay, let me start from the beginning." Raven hovered over to Robin with the bird. Sitting down in front of the leader, she placed the bird into his hands.

"Okay, remember how Beast Boy asked me to go up and get his megaphone for him because it was going to start storming outside?" She received a nod. "Well, when I went up, this bird was blown into my face and fell onto the roof. It suffered a broken wing."

"Why didn't you heal it?"

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Let me finish before asking questions…"

Robin sweat-dropped. "Sorry."

"I didn't dare heal it because I've never healed an animal before. So, I decided to take it in and care for it until it was well enough and the wing healed properly. I did some research on bird care and made a list of the foods that I'll get for it.

That's why I haven't been out with you guys lately, I've been keeping this bird a secret."

Robin gently petted the bird's back. "Why didn't you tell us? We could've helped you."

Raven leaned back and watched as the robin ruffled its chest feathers. "Well, for one Beast Boy would try to feed it tofu, Cyborg would try to feed it meat, and Starfire would feed it…Starfire food, and then they could become too attached and then could even squeeze it too tight in a hug or something and-"

"Sounds like you're getting attached yourself."

-----

'Oh how right he was.' Raven thought to herself when she stopped at the top of the hill. The others stood on either side of her and was bidding farewells to the bird.

"So long little bird. It was fun knowing yah while you was here.""Yeah, what he said.""So long little creature of flight and cuteness! I will miss you!""Yeah, bye."The bird looked up to Raven with a look seemingly saying 'Well, what do you have to say?'

-----

_"So, what's its name?"_

__

Raven stared off into space. "I never gave it a name."

Robin looked exasperated. "Oh come now! You have to give it a name!"

Raven took a finger and began to stroke the robin's feathers gently. "But when something is given a name…you can become…attached…and then when it's time to let them go, you can't, because they've become more than just an animal, they've become a friend, a family member you could say."

-----

"Come on Raven, you have to."

Raven held the bird up to her lips and she placed a small kiss on its head. She then held out her hands with him sitting on them. He flapped his wings several times, then took off in flight towards the open blue sky.The four Titans cheered, but Raven's shoulders had slumped tremendously in five seconds. Sighing, she turned and walked back to the car.

The other Titans exchanged looks, but followed her back to the car.

Raven was almost to the car when a deer dashed out of the woods and ran into Raven, startled and terrified. It tripped both of them up, and they fell into a heap on the ground.

Raven winced as she rubbed her sore bottom. "Ow…" She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the baby deer laying beside her licking its leg. She backed away from it, waiting for it to get up and run again, but it didn't move. It stared up at her helplessly and cried out.

Raven smiled. "Guys, I think we have a problem…"

The four looked over her shoulder which caused some eyebrows to rise.

Beast Boy shook his head. "No…way…does this mean I have to do the spy thing all over again?"

**_-The End- _**


End file.
